


Breaking Down the Barriers

by arochilton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basically season 1 fuckbuddy AU, Chair Sex, Chilton has a kind of sort of teacher kink, Desk Sex, Dick Pics, M/M, Sexting, Under desk blowjobs, teacher!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Will Graham, it's just a normal day of lecturing at the FBI Academy. That is, until he starts receiving suggestive texts from Frederick Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Down the Barriers

Will was preparing for his first morning lecture when his phone buzzed atop his desk, alerting him of a new message. He opened it nonchalantly, assuming it would be from Jack or maybe Alana. Unexpectedly, it was from Chilton.  
  
 _Good morning, darling_ , it read. Will suppressed a soft shiver of excitement at that nickname as he replied with a simple "hey."  
  
The profiler went back to skimming his lecture notes, organizing the photo guides and reminding himself of the structure of the class. It was a quiet day; there was no new case to examine, which would make Will’s job easier. His phone buzzed again.  
  
 _What are you doing?_ asked the text. Will couldn't imagine why Frederick wasn't working, since he usually went in to the BSHCI early and started his day, but Will didn't want to pry, especially not via text messages. "Getting ready for a lecture," he typed, then added a simple "what are you doing?"  
  
Will still had five minutes before his first class was scheduled to start. Luckily, none of the students decided to show up early to make small talk before the lecture. Will started rehearsing his words in his head, as had become habit for him. He found it easier to address a class when he already knew what he planned to say. That way, he didn’t have to focus too much on the students’ presences. He was quietly muttering to himself when his phone buzzed a third time.  
  
 _Thinking about you_ , the message from Frederick read. Will was just about to type a reply when a picture message came through. Will opened it almost lazily, not sure exactly what to expect. However, upon seeing the contents of the photo message, he nearly dropped his phone as a soft squeak escaped his mouth.  
  
The photo clearly showed Chilton's cock, fully hard, as he stroked it with one hand. Will peered at the image almost involuntarily, surveying the length and thickness of the man, mouth watering slightly as he continued to stare. He could feel his dress pants tightening by the second. The very real image of Frederick jerking off to the thought of Will himself had the man on the verge of whining with lust. He held the phone close to his face, stroking his chin softly, trying to think of a proper reply. He didn't have time to get into a long discussion, but to hell if he didn't want to.  
  
"Fuck," was his chosen response. He spent the next few seconds staring at the picture, resisting the urge to rub himself through his trousers. He would need to stay seated for the majority of the upcoming lecture in order to hide his boner, he realized. He couldn't have the students spreading even more rumors about him.  
  
 _You like what you see?_ Frederick asked. Will grinned, blushing faintly. Such an egotistical douche.  
  
"Fuck yes," Will typed back.  
  
He had two minutes left until class was scheduled to begin. He tried to ignore his hard-on and get back to rehearsing his lecture notes, but it was no use.  
  
 _What if I were your student?_ read another message. Will barely had time to fathom this concept before another message came through. _I would be so hard for you the whole class. I’d be stroking myself to the sound of your voice, but hiding it behind a strategically placed book. I could get off thinking about getting on my knees and sucking your cock. Maybe even for extra credit. You could take me on your desk, or against the wall, or in one of those cushioned seats. And none of my fellow pupils would ever believe that you banged me, but the feel of your hard dick inside me will always remind me otherwise._ _  
_  
Will had just finished reading the message when the first two students walked in. He all but threw his phone facedown on his desk, face white and cock pounding. His mind was swimming with lust and he could barely form a coherent thought.  
  
"You okay, Mr. Graham?" one of the students asked, her young face glazing with concern as she observed the state Will was in.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Will replied, more to assure himself than her. He sat blinking at a blank wall opposite his desk for several moments before putting his phone back in his pocket.  He adjusted his tie, attempting to hide the way his hands were visibly shaking. More and more students were now coming in. Will looked down at his pants, which were failing to conceal a very obvious boner. He hoped nobody would question his decision to stay seated behind his desk the whole lecture.  
  
"Good morning," he started once the majority of the class was seated, willing himself to make it through.  
  
During the course of the lecture, he only outwardly thought about the image of Chilton's cock twice, but it was enough to distract him immensely. He clearly pictured its color, its shape, its impressive size. Twice he had to fake a coughing fit to clear his mind and resume his teaching.  
  
When the class finally ended and the students trickled out one by one, the first thing Will did was retrieve his phone and look at the picture again. He groaned out loud at it, wishing he could take Frederick's place stroking it while he kissed the other man, swirling their tongues together.  
  
"Well, well," a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Glad to see that the photo made such an impression on you."  
  
Dropping his phone on his desk guiltily, the teacher looked up to see Chilton leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a very knowing smirk. "Frederick, what are you doing here?" Will hissed, trying to keep his voice low. He couldn't fathom how the man had snuck in.  
  
"I came to visit my favorite teacher," the man replied, a grin spreading across his narrow features. He walked forward, approaching Will's desk purposefully, then stepped around it to take a seat on Will's lap.  
  
"Frederick, no--someone might walk in," Will tried to resist, but Chilton pressed his lips against his mouth, silencing him.  
  
Will relished in the kiss, but he was still fidgeting. The men's tongues had just met when Will's ears picked up sound. Hearing footsteps, he basically pushed Frederick off his lap. "Get down!"  
  
Chilton shot Will a wink and retreated under the desk. Will’s breath hitched in his throat, worried it might be Jack or someone of equitable esteem who would be not only surprised but judgmental if they found Frederick Chilton hiding under Will’s desk.  
  
Luckily, it was just another teacher at the academy who didn’t even peer into Will’s lecture hall as he passed by nonchalantly. Will was about to breathe out a sigh of relief when he felt Frederick’s fingers running slowly up his thighs. Will relaxed a bit despite himself, relishing in the sensation. This was nice. This he could get used to. He tried to keep his face steady as a group of students walked by the open door, their loud laughter piercing the air. Then, as soon as they had appeared, they were gone. Will hoped Frederick wasn't feeling cramped under the desk, but he couldn't let him out now. There were too many people wandering about the academy. He was just considering the remaining options when he felt Chilton start to unzip his pants.  
  
The sound was loud, echoing throughout the lecture hall. Will coughed in an attempt to cover it, praying nobody was anywhere in the vicinity outside the room. He looked under the desk quickly and shot Frederick a look that clearly said "not now."  
  
Frederick just smiled up at him. Will picked up a book that was lying on his desk and pretended to read it, shoving it in front of him to conceal his face. He knew he should stop this from happening, perhaps escort Chilton out and promise to stop by his house later so they could continue this session. However, excitement was coursing through Will’s veins at the very naughty intimacy of the encounter. It felt so nasty and so wrong, but he was enthralled.  
  
Frederick pulled down Will's pants and hooked his fingers in his boxers. Will stiffened, listening as carefully as he could for any signs of outside noise.  
  
But as soon as Frederick had Will’s boxers pulled down sufficiently, it was no use. Will gave in completely as Frederick began to pump his cock slowly, pressing his thumb down on the top and stroking with his long fingers. Will let out a little yip of a moan, feeling ashamed but not altogether guiltless.  
  
“Relax, Mr. Graham,” Frederick crooned, looking up at Will with an expression filled with mock innocence. “Maybe I can get that extra credit I’ve been needing.”  
  
“You’re going to need to do a lot more than— _oh_!” Will found himself starting to play along, but all concept of this was lost when Frederick’s mouth enveloped his length, urging a strangled moan of surprise from Will. Frederick hummed softly as he bobbed his head.  
  
Suddenly, Will remembered where they were, and he worked to keep his moans and pleasurable shivers to a minimum as he guarded the door with his eyes. He resisted the urge to look down. Beneath him, Frederick was working at his balls, sucking softly at his sac for several moments before licking a long stripe up the underside of Will’s cock. Will swore under his breath, trying to keep a handle on himself as Frederick grasped his cock and tapped it on his face a few times before resuming sucking it, hands ghosting along Will's thighs.  
  
As if on cue, one of Will's students entered the classroom. Will turned red, trying with everything in him to stay completely still, willing his hands to stop fidgeting on his desk.  
  
It was impossible to show absolutely no emotion when his cock was down another man's throat.  
  
"Mr. Graham?" the student asked, twirling a lock of her wavy brown hair around a finger. "I have a quick question regarding the paper due next week."  
  
Frederick's tongue was swirling on his tip, sucking gently, lapping pre-come and trying to keep any noise from emitting from under the desk.  
  
"Of course," Will answered after a moment of heated silence as he tried to collect his thoughts. Chilton was doing a good job of restricting his slurps to a quieter decibel, which Will was thankful for.  
  
"I'm having trouble breaking up the paragraphs," the student started. Good, Will thought. A trivial question. Nothing he would have to put too much thought into. "I know they shouldn't be run-on, but I don't want to cram a lot of information in a shorter section."  
  
"Like I've said before," Will started, his voice shaking a bit as Chilton went back to sucking him. He suppressed a gasp as his cock hit the back of the psychiatrist's throat. Will needed the student to leave; he couldn't stand this anymore. He wanted nothing more than to drag Frederick to his feet and fuck him hard on his lap as punishment for this incessant teasing. "I don't want to read a novel of an essay. Frankly, I don't have time for that, and I would much rather you condense what you know in ten paragraphs than bore me with fluff for thirty."  
  
"Okay, that's what I figured," the student said brightly. Upon studying Will’s face for a second, she peered at him with a slightly concerned expression, obviously noticing his pale pallor. "Mr. Graham, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Will replied, brushing off a bead of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "It's just a little hot in here." In response, Chilton circled Will's cock with his tongue, laving along the sensitive flesh with a blanket of wetness.  
  
"Oh," she seemed convinced enough, luckily not prying any further. “Well, thank you, Mr. Graham.” As she turned to walk out, Chilton sucked Will all the way into his mouth, gagging quietly. Will made a quick decision to call after the student, his hands clenched so tightly that his fingernails began to cut the flesh on his palm.  
  
"Could you, uh, close and lock the door on your way out?" he asked, his breaths coming more ragged.  
  
"Sure," the student replied, thankfully asking no questions. It seemed to take ages for her to grasp the door handle, and then, finally, it was closed. They were safe. Jack was the only person with a key who would dare to enter when Will was in there, but the teacher believed that as long as they were quick, everything would be fine.  
  
Will pushed his chair back immediately, pulling Frederick up and onto his lap. Their mouths met in an instant, a heated clash of lips and tongues as Chilton delved his fingers into Will’s curly hair, tugging it with needy pulls. Will wasted no time in working at the other man’s trousers, slipping them off and onto the floor. He tore off his tight black briefs afterwards, already seeking to brush his fingers against the man’s hole.  
  
“You’re already prepared,” Will groaned in surprise as he slipped two digits inside swiftly, realizing that the man had already lubed himself a sufficient amount. An image of Chilton fucking himself on his fingers as he pretended it was Will flashed through his mind and he moaned softly.  
  
“I haven’t got time to wait for you to fuck me,” was the psychiatrist’s response as he trailed his tongue along Will’s jawline. “There’s a condom in my suit pocket.”  
  
Will clawed at said pocket, grabbing the condom and tearing Frederick’s suit off. He threw it on his desk, then hastily started unfastening his tie, which joined the blazer in a growing pile of crumpled clothing. Finally, he got his dress shirt unbuttoned. The men resumed their quick kisses as Will tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the latex onto himself. It was then that Frederick took the initiative and moved himself into position, lowering himself onto Will.  
  
"Fuck," Frederick groaned, as much from Will's hardness inside him as because of the sight of the teacher with his head thrown back in pleasure, sweat dampening his soft curls. Will's hands ghosted over Frederick's hips, moving to rest around his torso as he guided him up and down, attempting to achieve a rhythm.  
  
Frederick got the message and started to ride Will, hands clamped onto on the other man's shoulders for leverage. Will let him take control for a while, this needy psychiatrist atop his lap.  
  
"Dirty boy," Will commented, his breath coming in quick gasps.  
  
Chilton was so determined, so focused on sliding up and down Will's erection that he could barely speak. The only noises emitting from his swollen lips were choked moans and the occasional "Will." The teacher leaned forward to lick a droplet of sweat off Frederick's neck. The psychiatrist's hands traveled to Will's back as he wrapped his arms around Will's neck. It was becoming too much, this pleasure coursing through him like fire spreading in a forest. His rhythm was faltering a bit, but his pupils were as blown as ever, heat radiating off him like steam.  
  
Suddenly, Will remembered his earlier plan. Punishment for his risky actions.  
  
"You're a naughty boy, Frederick," he breathed out, gripping the man in his arms as he lifted him off his lap, bringing him to his desk. With a swipe of one hand, Will cleared the space of spare papers, essays, and lost pens. He let Chilton down, spreading him like a sacrifice as the psychiatrist wrapped his legs around Will's hips and threw his head down, whining.  
  
"What if we had been caught?" Will asked, sliding into the man torturously slow. "What would have happened if someone had, _hng_ , found me with my pants down around my ankles with the director of the Baltimore State Hospital, _fuck_ , sucking me off?"  
  
"A sight to see, I'm sure," Frederick replied through gritted teeth. One hand stroked his body, pinching a nipple debatably hard.  
  
"You want me to lose my job?" Will inquired. He was teasing, of course, playing along with the earlier situation, but any excuse to get Chilton to a breaking point was great fun.  
  
"Don't worry," a grin was spreading across Frederick's face. "I can hire you to give me endless jobs. Blowjobs, to be specific. You would, _mf_ , like that, wouldn't you? After all, you're the one who, _hnng_ , nearly botched a lecture because you couldn't stop thinking about my dick."  
  
Will started slamming into the man, his hips jerking with full force. In response, he moved one hand to Frederick's neglected erection, which was very distractingly leaking pre-come onto his belly. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, sights set on getting the man to come.  
  
Frederick thrashed. "God, Will, getting fucked to death by a teacher was not how I, _ugh_ , expected to go, but I'm not, _fuck!,_ complaining."  
  
"If you were really my student, I would still have had a hard-on for you during my lecture. Even without that gorgeous picture of your cock."  
  
This seemed to please Chilton to no end, and he kept some euphoric smile plastered on his face as Will stroked his dick just right and the teacher's own cock hit his prostate too perfectly, and then Frederick was gone, his body rocking with waves of ecstatic pleasure. He closed his eyes, cum splashing in ropes on his chest. Will bent to lap it up, relishing in the sweet bitter taste, desperate for it all.  
  
Will's orgasm hit almost unexpectedly. One second he was looking down at Chilton, spread out beneath him, hair damp and messy, breathing in ragged gulps of air; the next, Will was falling on top of the man, cock pulsing inside of him as he fell forward just enough to press his lips to Chilton's as he rode it out.  
  
They stayed in a sweaty heap of messy kisses and heavy breathing for several moments before Will pulled out, panting hard. He tore off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue before discarding it in a wastebasket. He handed Chilton his clothes, not nearly appreciating the sight of him getting dressed as he had when it was vice versa. Quickly, Will pulled on his clothes too.  
  
Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Frederick looked at Will frantically, hands faltering at the buttons on his suit. Will finished buttoning his shirt and zipped his pants up. Frederick made a dazed motion over his head. _Hair_ , it meant. _Fix my hair._  
  
Will strode over to him, pushing back the still-damp locks into position. It was obvious that without gel, it wouldn't stay like it normally did, but fuck, it was close enough.  
  
Another knock. "Will?" came the voice from the other side. It was Jack.  
  
Will rushed to the door, attempting to collect himself before throwing it open. Chilton hadn't had time to dash under the desk, so he ended up standing awkwardly in the large hall, cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"Hello, Will," Jack started, then took a double take as he caught sight of Chilton. "Hello, Dr. Chilton. What brings you here?"  
  
"Just a, uh, private meeting to discuss notes," Frederick offered, silently urging Jack to buy it. Thankfully, the man nodded.  
  
"I see," he started.  
  
"I really should be going," Frederick stated plainly, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Thank you for a lovely time, Will." He shot the profiler a wink. Turning his head so Jack couldn't see, he mouthed "sext me" before walking out the door, a significant bounce in his step.  
  
"Quite the character, that Dr. Chilton," Jack noted.  
  
Will smiled to himself. "He is. Yes indeed."


End file.
